El corazón no es de hueso
by Herrera
Summary: Secuela de "Esto no es lo que parece", vuestros amables comentarios me animan a publicar esta historia. Lo que pasó después del fin de semana atrapados en una cabaña en el bosque nevado...
1. Reajustes

_Tras un fin de semana muy especial, las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado..._

Capítulo I- **Reajustes**

Todo se estaba descontrolando. Y esa sensación no le gustaba nada a la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Siempre había sido "su" vida y ahora sentía que ya no lo era. Ahora ya no era "yo", sino "nosotros". Pero, por otro lado, sí le gustaba. Es sólo que tenía miedo. Miedo a perder algo sin lo que hasta ahora había vivido perfectamente. O no tan perfectamente, pero al menos tranquilamente. Miedo a volver a sentirse abandonada, como cuando era una niña y su familia, su nido, su seguridad, se desintegraron dejándola sola. Si volviera a suceder...

Después del fin de semana aislados entre la nieve, todo había sido diferente. El mismo día del rescate, por la noche, Booth la había llamado. Quería saber si estaba bien. Ella se atrevió a decir lo que él estaba esperando oír

- "Tengo frío..."

Media hora después, él estaba en su casa. Tuvieron que dormir abrazados, pues ya no concebían otra forma de hacerlo.

Pero antes de dormirse, Seeley Booth lo había dicho. Lo que no se dijeron en todo ese fin de semana atrapados. Ahora, con total certidumbre y sin que tuviera que ver con la necesidad ni la supervivencia, él lo había dicho. Libre y voluntariamente.

- "¿Tú sabes que te quiero, verdad?"

- "Sí, Seeley, lo sé". Pero no añadió más. No dijo "Yo también". A Booth no le pareció extraño, sabía que ella necesitaba más tiempo.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde entonces, y la Navidad se acercaba, colorista y ruidosa como siempre. La historia de su aventura de Robinsones en la nieve se había filtrado por el Jeffersonian y las oficinas del FBI y todo el mundo les miraba con una sonrisita cómplice. Ángela estaba encantada, claro. Y más cuando se enteró que Booth se deslizaba desde entonces cada noche en la cama de su amiga. Tuvieron una conversación muy divertida en la que una exigía detalles y la otra intentaba soltar la menor información posible.

Cenando en le Royal Dinner las dos parejas, Ángela volvió a la carga

- "Así que la línea famosa que no ibais a saltar está más que olvidada...". Booth las miraba

- "Le contaste lo de la línea?". Hodgins le miró a él entonces

- "Booth, te recuerdo que tú me lo contaste a mí". Booth le fulminó con la mirada

- "¿Tú de qué lado estás, idiota?". Hodgins se reía

- "Yo, del lado del cotilleo. Todo se pega, amigo mío"

- "Bueno, hay muchos tipos de líneas..." Temperance se defendía como podía

- "Ya, cielo, te ayudo: Cuando se habló de línea, imagino que nadie dijo que se trataba de una línea recta ¿verdad?, una que divide en dos partes un plano, que hace que puedas decir "aquí", de este lado de la línea, y "allí" del otro lado... ". Temperance pilló la pista

- "Cierto, hay líneas mucho más divertidas... Y no tienen por qué ser rectas. Imagina una elipse, una lemniscata... Pero definitivamente la nuestra es una clotoide".

- ¿Una Clotilde, qué es eso de una Clotilde?" Todos se rieron con la "Clotilde". Cuando esos tres se ponían a hablar de términos físicos o matemáticos, a Booth a veces le costaba seguirlos.

- "La clotoide, Booth, es una curva en espiral que envuelve alrededor y a la vez en altura a medida que se va dibujado. Y si estamos los dos dentro, no debemos cruzar ninguna línea, así que nada es incorrecto". Booth no pudo menos que acercarse a ella por encima de la mesa, tomar su preciosa cara con las manos y darle un beso allí mismo.

- "Si ya digo yo que no la hay más lista... Para todo tiene una explicación científica". Ella se ruborizó ante su espontaneidad.

Ángela iba a explotar de gusto ¡Lo había conseguido! Con ayuda del invierno, de la casualidad y de otras muchas cosas, pero lo había conseguido.

Los días se sucedían sin grandes novedades en el aspecto laboral, el frío intenso hacía descender la criminalidad, por lo que primaba el trabajo de oficina y de laboratorio.

El_ Istituto Italiano di Antropologia_ había solicitado al Instituto Jeffersonian y a su reputada antropóloga forense, la Dra. Brennan, su colaboración en un estudio que se realizaba sobre una necrópolis hallada recientemente en el Venetto. Creían que podía ser uno de los primeros enterramientos que los ostrogodos habían realizado tras su avance por el territorio de la actual Italia, sobre el siglo V. Planos, fotos y varios esqueletos completos con sus pertenencias habían sido enviados a Washington para ser minuciosamente evaluados y datados.

Ángela y Temperance estaban estudiando uno de los esqueletos enviados junto con lo que se suponía eran sus objetos personales, con los que había sido enterrado. El jefe estaba con ellas, más que encantado, otra vez elucubrando sobre la posición y relevancia de la persona que alguna vez fueron aquellos huesos.

Booth pasaba por el Jeffersonian todos los días. Ahora no había ningún caso conjunto, pero él les visitaba con la excusa de requerir una firma en un memorándum, una información perdida sobre un caso atrasado... lo que fuera. Después salían a comer o a tomar algo, pero Brennan y él siempre se iban y llegaban separados. No engañaban a nadie.

- "¿Y qué, cómo va ese trabajo?" Preguntaba Booth. "¿Se puede saber al final si estos tíos son de los Estragados ésos?". Ante la risa general, Booth lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Ostrafagos?".

- "Ostrogodos, Booth", replicó Brennan, divertida.

- " Déjalo, corazón", le dijo Ángela, son nombres imposibles.

A Booth no le había gustado mucho que se hubieran reído de él, y les hizo una mueca.

-"Míralo, el eslabón perdido con los primates", Brennan estaba decidida a explotarlo. Booth ya se alejaba, pero se volvió hacia ella.

- "Te he oído... ¿Que soy primo de quién?" Ahora las risas se generalizaron, para más desconcierto de Booth.

- "Sólo ha dicho que eres tan mono... No te enfades, anda" Ángela rebajó la tensión, pero él les miraba aún desconfiado mientras se iba. Brennan sintió que había sido mala y le siguió, saltando desde la plataforma en lugar de bajar por los escalones.

- "Y no hagas eso", le dijo cuando se acercaba a él

- "¿Qué, tomarte el pelo?"

- "No, saltar así."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Porque estás embarazada, ¿no te acuerdas?"

- "Booth, tú no estás bien de la cabeza... ¿Cómo que estoy embarazada, no debería ser yo la primera en saber una cosa así?"

- "Pues si no lo sabías, ya lo sabes. Así que ten cuidado". Se marchó, muy digno. Ella volvió al trabajo pensativa...


	2. Éste es mi niño

_A veces es bastante fastidioso tener un compañero que conozca todo de ti, que sepa tanto que incluso se anticipe a ti misma..._

Capítulo II.- **Éste es mi niño**

Ángela rebuscaba en su taquilla en el vestuario del laboratorio cuando Cam apareció en la puerta del baño contiguo.

- "Hola, Ángela, qué bien que estés aquí. Me vas a matar, pero... ¿No tendrás un tampón?" Antes de que Ángela dijera nada siguió. "Ya sé, ya sé, todos los meses lo mismo, pero qué quieres, nunca me acuerdo de echar uno al bolso anticipadamente..."

- "Dra. Saroyan, lo tuyo tiene guasa, desde luego"

- "Menos mal que estamos todas casi sincronizadas, y disponéis de "material"... Te acuerdas que el pasado mes fue Brennan quien me prestó... Creo que es normal que ocurra en lugares donde hay muchas mujeres, que todas acaban por coincidir casi al mismo tiempo en sus periodos... Temperance sabrá más sobre ello".

Brennan entraba al vestuario en ese momento.

- "¿Que yo sabré más de qué?"

- "Oh, un tema apasionante, sincronización en las menstruaciones, en lugares donde conviven mujeres. Resumiendo, que nos toca, cielo... ¿o no?"

- "Pues sí, ya te digo, gracias por el tampón", empezó Cam

- "Aunque, bueno, yo voy por libre", siguió Ángela. "En eso soy tan poco predecible como en todo el resto de mis cosas. En cambio Brennan ¿verdad Temperance? Se podría sincronizar el reloj del Capitolio por las reglas de la doctora". Cam y Ángela se rieron con la ocurrencia de ésta última. En cambio Brennan... su cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida a su mejor amiga, aunque la cambió rápidamente.

- "Sí, claro. Lo mío es puntualidad británica". O había sido hasta ahora, pensó, mientras hacía cálculos y confirmaba que, por primera vez en su vida, llevaba un retraso de ¡seis días! Seguía sonriendo fingidamente mientras cavilaba. ¿Y si Booth tiene razón? Ése hombre, con su prodigiosa intuición...

Ya era viernes, y este fin de semana lo iban a compartir también con Parker. Temperance había tenido miedo a la reacción del niño la semana anterior. Aunque en otras muchas ocasiones habían ido los tres al zoo y al cine, habían salido a comer y cenar y se habían comportado como una familia, el niño nunca había visto que su padre y ella durmieran juntos. Pero no pasó nada, simplemente se alegró de que ella estuviera allí por la mañana, parecía que ni se llegó a dar cuenta de que había pasado también la noche.

A la semana siguiente, el último día antes de las vacaciones, se celebraría en el colegio de Parker la fiesta de Navidad. El niño estaba excitadísimo, porque su curso era este año el encargado de hacer la representación del nacimiento del niño Jesús. Y Parker era San José. Tenía una túnica larga color arena, un báculo alto, y lo que más le gustaba ¡una barba! Estaba nervioso porque su papel era muy largo, y se había tenido que aprender los diálogos, pero se lo sabía casi a la perfección.

Se lo estaba recitando a Temperance y su padre. Ellos le daban la réplica.

- "¡Posadero, posadero!", el niño procuraba que su voz pareciera más grave, "necesitamos cobijo. Mi esposa está a punto de dar la luz..."

- "Dar a luz, Parker, es dar a luz", le corregía su padre.

- "¿Qué es dar a luz?, yo creía que tenía que dar la luz porque era de noche". Booth miraba con cara de susto a Temperance.

- "Venga, explícale lo que es dar a luz, papi".

- "Parker, eso es cuando... bueno que quiere decir que el niño Jesús va a nacer. Pero si nos ponemos a explicar ahora cada palabra del texto, no terminamos nunca, venga sigue".

- "A eso le llamo yo salirse por la tangente", Brennan se partía de risa.

- "¿Qué es salirse por la tangente, lo mismo que dar a luz?". El pobre Parker se estaba liando. Booth miraba a Brennan con cara asesina.

- "Tú sigue, hijo. Cuando terminemos ya veremos todo lo que hay que explicar"

Pero cuando terminaron ya era tarde, hora de bañarse y cenar. Booth se puso a preparar la cena mientras Parker estaba en la bañera. Brennan estaba con él, ayudándole con el champú, y con la espalda. Estaba encantada de que el niño la aceptase de esa manera, y de que no tuviera vergüenza ante ella. No podía evitar comérselo a besos mientras le ayudaba a secarse. En la nariz, en el pecho, en el ombligo... Parker se moría de risa, se dejaba querer. Cada vez se parecía más a su padre.

- "Dra. Huesos, que ya no soy un bebé...", los besos le hacían cosquillas

- "Eso no me importa, como te pille te beso hasta en el culete..." Ni ella misma se reconocía. Parker enseñaba el culete y lo volvía a tapar con la toalla.

- "¡Parker!" Su padre hacía como que se escandalizaba desde la puerta, donde llevaba un rato observándoles sin que Brennan y el niño se hubieran percatado. Ella se levantó como un resorte.

- "¿Cómo era aquello de que tú no estabas hecha para esto?". Brennan salió sin decir nada a buscar el pijama de Parker.

A la mañana siguiente, Parker apareció en la cama con ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento había sucedido. Booth se llevó un susto tremendo... porque Temperance y él estaban desnudos. Salió con cuidado de la cama y se vistió el pantalón del pijama. A Huesos le trajo una camiseta y unas bragas, que ella se puso con mucho cuidado de no despertar al niño. Más tranquilos, Booth se preguntaba si Parker se habría dado cuenta.

- "No lo creo, estaba oscuro y él estaría medio dormido. Y además qué más da, Booth. El desnudo es natural, no deberíamos avergonzarnos de mostrar nuestros cuerpos"

- "Sí, muy natural. Pero no quiero imaginar qué pensará su madre si se lo cuenta. A lo peor dice que le damos un mal ejemplo. No quiero que tenga excusas para no dejarlo venir con nosotros"

- "No creo que Rebecca sea así, Booth. Además, ella también tiene novio, ¿no es verdad?"

- "Sí, cierto. Seguro que el Capitán Fantástico y ella también se lo montan?"

Parker acababa de despertarse

- "¿Qué quiere decir que se lo montan, papá"

Los dos adultos se miraron con susto. Booth empezó a titubear

- "No Parker, quiero decir que montan, que tu madre me dijo que pensaban ir a montar a caballo... aunque no sé, quizás me confundo y no fue ella sino Ángela quien me lo dijo"

- "Pues entonces lo dices mal, papi. No sé por qué dijiste se lo montan"

- "Sí, tienes razón. La gramática no es lo mío. Mírenle, ahora le hacía cosquillas a su hijo, hace un año era analfabeto y ahora le da lecciones de gramática a su padre..." Booth salía del apuro como podía. Temperance pensaba que nunca lo había pasado tan bien.

Durante el desayuno, Parker ampliaba su lección magistral. Realmente sorprendía todo lo que había aprendido en poco tiempo.

- La señorita Peters nos enseña Lengua, y es súper guay. Lo último que hemos aprendido es que hay diferentes clases de palabras. Unas te dicen como se llaman las cosas, o las personas. Ésas son los nombres. Otras te dicen como son las cosas o las personas, como el tamaño o el color, y esas palabras se llaman adjetivos. Y también hay otras que te dicen lo que las personas o cosas hacen o no hacen... y se llaman verbos.

- "Booth, este niño es una eminencia... no sólo comprende los conceptos, sino que es capaz de explicarlos perfectamente". Brennan lo decía sinceramente. A su padre se le caía la baba

- "La señorita nos dijo que a ver quién hacía una frase con adjetivo, nombre y verbo, y yo levanté la mano. Entonces ella dijo, a ver, Parker, sorpréndeme, y le dije: La preciosa señorita sonríe"

- "Ése es mi niño". Booth chocaba palmas con su hijo.

- "La tengo loquita por mis huesos..." Parker hacía parpadear rápido sus ojos traviesos

- "¡Vaya par!. No perdéis ocasión para piropear a una chica, ¿verdad?"

- "Tu también eres muy mona, Huesos, no estés celosa", le decía Booth mientras padre e hijo se felicitaban otra vez".

Ella no podía imaginarse más feliz. Iban a pasar la Navidad juntos. En Nochebuena cenarían en casa de Russ, con él y su preciosa familia, y su padre estaría también. Russ se había sentido feliz cuando ella le dijo que iría con Booth y Parker, si no había inconveniente. Tuvo que hacer frente a unos oooohhhh y uuuuhhh de lo más infantil por parte de su hermano.

El día de Nochebuena...


	3. Incertidumbre

_La vida cambia en poco tiempo. Todo lo que Brennan pensaba sobre el amor y la familia puede estar dando un gran giro en su mente. ¿Cómo podrá encajarlo con su actividad como antropóloga, como escritora, con su vida de mujer independiente? _

Capítulo III.- **Incertidumbre**

El día de Nochebuena, la ciudad se despertó completamente blanca. No había dejado de nevar desde la mañana anterior, en que habían dejado rematado el informe sobre el caso de los Ostrogodos, enviando a sus colegas italianos las conclusiones.

Todo parecía tener visos de gran fraude. Los esqueletos no pertenecían a la misma época, incluso uno de ellos tenía menos de cien años. Otro, que supuestamente había sido inhumado con sus útiles de guerrero, era femenino. Los restos adheridos no concordaban con el terreno donde en teoría fueron encontrados. Además, las joyas y objetos que los adornaban no eran ostrogodos. Una investigación más profunda había desvelado que esos objetos pertenecían, casi seguramente, al museo de una pequeña ciudad española que había sido expoliado e incendiado en los tiempos de la guerra civil de ese país. Eran parte del llamado "Tesoro de Citrero", de los Visigodos, del que sólo se conservaba en los archivos una descripción minuciosa, que había sido cotejada.

Los italianos agradecieron la confirmación de sus primeras sospechas. Ahora era cuestión de encontrar a los responsables, y probablemente restaurar la posesión de los objetos históricos a sus legítimos dueños españoles.

Por la tarde habían ido a ver la función de Parker. Había sido todo un éxito. Un Parker-San José muy en su papel había recorrido Belén buscando posada junto con su esposa, y se habían tenido que resguardar finalmente en un establo donde el Niño Jesús había nacido. Allí le habían adorado los pastores después de que el ángel, en peligroso vuelo, les anunciara la llegada del Mesías (el ángel era Jimmy, el mejor amigo de Parker, y estaba encantado de aparecer por los aires, entusiasmado con su papel, colgado de unas cuerdas). Cerraban el cortejo los tres Reyes Magos, que habían seguido la estrella de Oriente hasta que ésta se paró sobre el pesebre, chocando con el ángel que casi se cae otra vez (inconvenientes del directo).

Las familias de los niños habían disfrutado del espectáculo. Booth no cabía en el traje de la satisfacción, sobre todo cuando saludó a la señorita Peters, la preciosa señorita que sonríe y que explica que las palabras pueden ser nombres o adjetivos, o verbos... y ella le dijo que Parker era su mejor alumno, inteligente, aplicado y siempre bien educado "Y, además, es tan guapo..." no pudo evitar añadir, ahora que veía de cerca de dónde procedía tan portentosa carga genética.

Rebecca y su novio también estaban. Ella y Temperance estuvieron hablando animadamente, pero Booth no tenía gran cosa que decirle al Capitán Fantástico. Como Parker pasaría las navidades con su padre, ellos aprovechaban para ir a casa de los padres de él, en Maine. Esto le hizo pensar a Booth que quizás la boda estaba cercana, y no pudo decidir si la idea le parecía bien o mal.

Por la noche, Temperance estaba nerviosa. Booth ni se dio cuenta, tan excitado como estaba por la estupenda velada que su hijo les había hecho pasar. Pero ella tenía algo que hacer a la mañana siguiente. Algo que, de confirmar sus sospechas, iba a cambiar toda su vida. Era sábado y sólo se reunirían con los compañeros por la tarde, en una pequeña fiesta en el laboratorio para intercambiar regalos y desearse Feliz Navidad, como acostumbraban. A mediodía, Rebecca les traería a Parker.

Pronto por la mañana, dejando a Booth dormido, se abrigó, se calzó las botas de nieve y salió a la calle. Compró bollos recién hechos para desayunar y se acercó a la farmacia. La chica que la atendió, muy joven y bonita, no pudo evitar sonreír al cobrar lo que había comprado. Brennan sonrió también, y su sonrisa iluminó el día.

- "Feliz Navidad, y buena suerte", le dijo la joven, señalando la bolsa.

- "Gracias, eres un ángel"

- "Bueno, al menos, así me llaman", le dijo, al tiempo que señalaba su tarjeta de identificación, sobre el bolsillo de su bata. Ángel Wood, ponía. Las dos sonrieron otra vez.

Brennan caminaba de vuelta a casa y no podía borrar de su rostro la expresión de felicidad. Ángel Wood, seguía pensando... el ángel del bosque... si eso no era premonitorio... Pero acto seguido ella misma se corregía. Menos ilusiones, no sea que después...

Pero después... Temperance estaba disponiendo un magnífico desayuno con zumo, los bollos, el café... desarrollaba una actividad tremenda para no pensar en lo que la esperaba en el baño, pasados unos poquitos minutos. No sabía si despertar al remolón de Booth y mirar los dos juntos... no, no, si era negativo prefería que él no viera su decepción, trataría de hacer como que no la importaba, pero para eso necesitaría un poco de tiempo. Bien, el momento había llegado. Entró en el baño.

Allí la encontró Booth unos minutos después, tras despertarse por el aroma del café que estaba subiendo en la cafetera italiana. Buscó a Temperance hasta encontrarla sentada en el borde de la bañera. Tenía algo en la mano, y lloraba.

_Pronto seguirá..._


	4. La nochebuena más dulce

_Definitivamente, la vida cambia en pocos días..._

Capítulo IV- **La Nochebuena más dulce**

Booth se asustó. Brennan sentada en el borde de la bañera llorando no era una imagen que quisiera ver. Se sentó junto a ella.

- "¿Qué pasa, no estás bien?". Su cara de preocupación la hizo sonreír. Booth se fijó en que sus ojos, con las lágrimas, eran más transparentes que nunca.

- "Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes. Es sólo que de aquí en adelante no sé exactamente qué va a ser de mi vida, de mi trabajo... de mis cinturones...". Booth la miraba sin comprender

- "Feliz Navidad, daddy". Le enseñó lo que tenía en la mano. Era una prueba de embarazo. "Según las instrucciones, esto es un positivo como el Capitolio de grande".

Booth se levantó, cerró el puño, golpeó un imaginario obstáculo y dijo un "Síiiiiii". Luego la levantó a ella y la hizo dar cinco vueltas en el aire.

- "No sé por qué me da la impresión de que estás contento..."

- "Contento es poco, Huesos. Soy feliz, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, en realidad creo que no he hecho nada especial para merecer ser tan feliz... Tengo un buen trabajo, tengo un hijo estupendo, estoy loco por la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y ella me va a dar la hija más linda que haya existido jamás... ¿Se puede aspirar a más en esta vida?"

- "¿No crees que te precipitas? Puede que no sea una niña"

- "Es una niña, lo sé, igual que ya sabía que estabas embarazada desde hace más de dos semanas ¿no te lo dije?"

Después, ante el humeante café y los riquísimos bollos, ella continuó preguntándole

- "¿Cómo lo sabías?"

- "Porque te conozco, me fijo en ti, lo sé todo de ti. Sé cuando tienes el periodo (ella le miró sorprendida). Sí, lo sé, siempre lo sé. El día antes te duele la cabeza, y se te hincha el pecho". Temperance le tiró con la servilleta. "Qué quieres, me fijo en esas cosas".

- "¿Serás gamberro?"

- "Y además desde que duermo en tu casa estaba intrigado por el calendario de la cocina, con un puntito rojo en un día de cada mes... Mi mente funciona, a pesar de lo que creáis. 28 días entre un punto rojo y el del mes siguiente... como un reloj. Y este mes, no había puntito, je, je...

- "¿Espiándome en mi propia casa?"

- "Se llama deformación profesional, si hay un misterio tengo que solucionarlo. Por eso yo hice la cuenta, y sabía desde el día 12 que... Nena, sigo siendo el mejor francotirador que hayas conocido, preciosa. Y con cualquier tipo de arma. Como sea, yo doy en la diana"

Temperance movía la cabeza, divertida. Él lo decía todo, no paraba de hablar.

- "¿Te das cuenta de que la próxima Navidad tendremos aquí a nuestra nena? ¿Qué podría regalarle a mi Elizabeth? Bueno, o a mi Claire, no acabo de decidirme con el nombre"

- "Tu estás majara, Seeley... ¿Ya has pensado en nombres?"

- "Ya te digo, desde el mismo día 12. Pero casi desde el primer momento me han quedado Elizabeth y Claire, Claire y Elizabeth y me va a costar decidirme. No sé si tendremos que esperar a que nazca y ver si tiene más cara de Elizabeth o de Claire".

- "¿Y qué cara tiene que tener una Elizabeth?"

- "Cara de princesa... Pero no, eso no me vale. Porque cara de princesa tendrá seguro. Y si tiene unos ojos claros como los de su mami, que también los tendrá, entonces le iría mejor Claire..." Él seguía hablando para sí mismo mientras Temperance se servía más café

- "Y tú, ojito con el café, que no quiero que mi Claire, o mi Elizabeth, se ponga nerviosa"

Brennan estaba pasmada.

- "¿Y se supone que yo voy a poder opinar sobre el nombre?"

- "No, lo siento. A ti te toca la próxima vez, y siempre que sea niño. Pero los nombres de mis hijas los elijo yo. Mi Elizabeth o mi Claire... y quizás mis pequeñas Charlotte y Mary, dentro de unos años..." Ella le miraba con la boca abierta

- "Añade Josephine a la lista de nombres, y ya tienes completo el elenco de _Mujercitas" _Brennan no podía creer lo que oía. "¿Y eso de mi Elizabeth, mi Claire? Nunca te he oído decir mi Parker"

- "Parker es un chico, no le puedo querer más, pero ésta (se estiró para acariciarle la cintura)... ésta es mi niña. Y si no lo entiendes, pregúntaselo a tu padre"

- "Booth, hay otra cosa. ¿No crees que será mejor esperar un poco para contárselo a todo el mundo? Si después algo va mal..."

- "Nada va a ir mal, amor mío. Pero si tú quieres esperar, esperaremos"

El propósito de esperar le duró a Booth lo que tardó en estar rodeado del personal del laboratorio. Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a la fiesta.

- "¡Estamos embarazados!". Brennan se tapó la cara con la mano, moviendo la cabeza, Este hombre era imposible. Parker, que les acompañaba, empezó a saltar.

- "¡Estamos embarazados, estamos embarazados! Papá... ¿Estamos embarazados?"

Caroline se hallaba también presente, se había pasado por allí para felicitar a los chicos del Jeffersonian. Se quedó boquiabierta. Hasta la Fiscalía también había llegado algún cotilleo, referente a un fin de semana aislados en la nieve con Booth y Brennan como protagonistas, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas...

-"¿Queréis decir que el año pasado, tal día como hoy, os tuve que empujar, literalmente, para un simple beso... bueno, también es verdad que no resultó tan simple... y ahora estás embarazada?". Temperance tenía toda la sangre de su cuerpo en las mejillas.

Hubo una explosión de felicitaciones. Ángela saltaba igual que Parker, los dos bailando al ritmo de una versión jazz de _Jingle Bells_, la música del villancico que estaba sonando.

No fue menor la alegría en casa de Rush. Max, que se había visto de pronto convertido en casi-abuelo de las dos hijastras de Rush, y también de Parker y que había descubierto que le encantaba el papel, no cabía en sí al pensar en su primer nieto auténtico, al que podría mimar y maleducar desde el primer día de su vida.

Esa noche, ya acostados y esperando que amaneciera el día de Navidad, Brennan le dijo:

- "Tú sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, Temperance, lo sé". Booth sabía lo que la había costado a ella llegar a pronunciar esas palabras. "Nunca te dejaré sola. Nunca, lo prometo"

_Continuará. _

_No me ha salido my emocionante... Quizás demasiado empalagoso. Pero así es el amoooooor_


	5. El dilema de Booth

_Una pareja que se quiere, un bebé que está por venir... ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

Capítulo V- **El dilema de Booth**

Ni mareos, ni náuseas ni vómitos. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo estaba evidentemente trasformándose, y más rápido de lo que ella pensaba que lo haría, Temperance no habría podido decir que su embarazo presentaba algún síntoma. Quizás el temperamento algo más sensible, con tendencia a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, algo que no se había consentido a sí misma hasta entonces. Los hombres de su vida estaban ahí para ella. Booth, hasta extremos irritantes. No la dejaba sola casi ni para ir al baño. Su padre, encantado de la vida, igual que su hermano, ambos tratándola como si fuera de porcelana de Sèvres. Y Parker nunca la había abrazado tanto, con una sombra de celos evidente en su comportamiento.

Este fin de semana de primeros de marzo, Parker se acababa de acostar. Temperance pasó a darle las buenas noches, después de que padre e hijo hubieran charlado un buen rato mientras el niño se metía en la cama. Les dejaba pasar a solas algunos ratos de intimidad padre-hijo, sabía que eso era bueno para ellos.

Temperance besó al niño en la frente y él se estiró para abrazarla.

- "Buenas noches, corazón, felices sueños".

- "Cuando nazca mi hermanita (Parker hablaba, igual que su padre, dando por descontado que sería una niña), ¿me seguirás queriendo igual?"

- "Claro, qué cosas dices"

- "Pero es que ella sí será tu hija, y yo no"

- "Ella será mi hija, si es que es una niña, pero tú eres mi Parker, el único Parker de mi vida, al que quiero mucho, muchísimo" Al tiempo que hablaba, le colocaba los rizos rubios alrededor de su preciosa cara. "Sabes, el corazón es algo extraño. Si fuera un hueso, yo sabría exactamente su función y tamaño. Pero el corazón no es de hueso, es un lugar en el que colocas a la gente que quieres, y cuantos más hay en él, más pueden caber todavía. Y cuanto más amor repartes, el corazón te da más aún para repartir, nunca se cansa. El bebé tendrá que buscar su lugar en mi corazón, pero el tuyo está ahí, seguro, y nadie te lo va a quitar. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?". Parker asintió, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, sonriendo.

- "Sí, yo también te tengo en mi corazón. Y a ella... señaló con el dedo el ya evidentemente abultado abdomen de Temperance, creo que le haré un hueco muuuuy especial"

Booth estaba en la puerta cuando Temperance se dirigió a la salida.

- "Agente especial Seeley Booth ¿cuánto llevas ahí?"

- "Lo suficiente para saber que tengo la mujer más maravillosa del mundo conmigo"

- "¿Y qué más?"

- "Y la más guapa"

- "Bien dicho. Y dentro de poco, la más parecida a una ballena fuera del agua. ¿Te das cuenta de que esto crece a un ritmo incontrolado?". Se tocaba la barriga. Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

- "El lunes la veremos, estoy deseándolo"

- "La doctora me ha dicho que quizás en esta primera ecografía todavía no se pueda ver el sexo, es más bien para controlar que todo se desarrolle de forma normal. De todas formas, creo que tiene un ecógrafo de última generación y que se ve todo de una forma increíble"

- "Lo del sexo no me preocupa, ya lo sé. Lo que quiero es conocer a mi Elizabeth, o mi Claire. Por cierto, ¿Te he pedido ya esta semana que nos casemos, o se me ha pasado?"

- "Sí, tranquilo, me lo has pedido"

- "Vale, cuando sea ya me dirás algo ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, cuando sea, ya te diré algo"

- "Mas que nada es que si quieres un traje de novia, no esperemos mucho... Al ritmo que vamos, dentro de tres o cuatro meses no sé si habrá en Washington suficiente tela blanca como para hacer un vestido...". Ella le empezó a dar empujones

- "Eres un mal bicho Seeley Booth. Me estás llamando foca en mi propia cara"

- "Pero si has sido tú quien ha traído aquí el tema de las ballenas..." Booth se lo pasaba bomba. "Tranquila, cariño. Cuanto más gorda más hay de ti para querer, y yo quiero hasta el último centímetro, hasta el último gramo...". Ella le besó para que se callara. Había descubierto hace tiempo que era el método más efectivo.

La Dra. Lewis les recibió en su despacho. Consultó el historial y los últimos resultados de los análisis. Previamente, la enfermera le había tomado la presión sanguínea y la había pesado y medido el contorno, como en las dos consultas anteriores. Todo estaba ya anotado.

- "Está todo muy bien. Quizás el peso ha aumentado más de lo que sería de desear, pero ahora veremos. Probablemente sea un bebé grande; viéndoles a ustedes no sería extraño, sobre todo si es un varón". Booth negó con la cabeza. "La ecografía nos explicará si es así o si hay que hacer dieta, doctora. Agente Booth, ¿qué es lo que no ve claro?"

- "Perdone doctora, pero es que va a ser una niña". Brennan se encogió de hombros y abrió las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

- "Según él, doctora, es una niña". La experta ginecóloga le miraba divertida.

- "¿Y para esa afirmación tan rotunda se basa exactamente en qué, agente Booth?"

- "Lo sé, simplemente. Es una niña, es MI niña. Mi Elizabeth, o mi Claire, es la única duda que tengo, no me puedo decidir entre los dos nombres". A la doctora le caía fenomenal este hombre.

- "Tremendo dilema, ambos nombres son muy bonitos. En fin, pasemos a la sala de ecografías. Aunque es un poco pronto para ver claramente el sexo, tal vez haya suerte y podamos comprobar si el papá tiene razón".

El ayudante de la doctora estaba preparando la máquina, ajustando la pantalla. La Dra. Lewis se lo presentó

- " Dra. Brennan, Agente Especial Booth, éste es mi ayudante, el Dr. Minneti"

- "Mucho gusto. Creo que ya está, doctora, a falta del mejor enfoque cuando aparezca la imagen". Cedió su puesto a la Dra. Lewis. Temperance se había tendido en la camilla, siguiendo la indicación de la doctora.

- "Sentirá un poco de frío por el gel, es normal". La doctora Lewis se colocaba sus gafas mientras empezaba a pasar un pequeño aparato suave y flexible sobre la piel de Brennan. Ella y Booth no veían la pantalla, la Dra. Lewis no la mostraba hasta no encontrar una buena imagen, de lo contrario muchos padres se asustarían ante imágenes que no saben interpretar. La doctora miró a la pantalla, ajustó el enfoque y de pronto la vieron levantar las cejas, con un movimiento de sorpresa. Acto seguido, cerró los labios para evitar una sonrisa.

- "Dr. Minneti, mire esto, es interesante". El joven ayudante se acercó más a la pantalla, y su expresión fue exactamente la misma, cara de sorpresa y después una sonrisa apretada.

- "Monocoriónico, por lo que parece", dijo el joven médico. La Dra. Lewis asintió.

Temperance y Booth aguardaban impacientes, sin entender bien tanta mirada. Temperance sabía que el ayudante se había referido a la placenta, pero no había dicho nada raro, el término significa "una placenta" y qué otra cosa se podía esperar encontrar en la ecografía de una embarazada...

- "¿Todo está bien, doctora?" Booth no podía con la impaciencia

- "Todo bien, Agente Booth, pero mire, ya veo que le voy a evitar el dilema con el nombre que tiene que elegir"

Booth y Temperance se miraron.

- "¿No es una niña?", Booth estaba desconcertado.

- "Pues no, no es una niña..."

_ Continuará..._

_¿Será una gran desilusión para Booth? Alguna vez tenía que fallar su intuición ¿O no?_


	6. Cuando todo deja de ser color de rosa

_La felicidad completa no existe, o al menos no dura siempre..._

Capítulo VI. - **Cuando todo deja de ser color de rosa...**

- "... En realidad, Agente Booth, no es una niña... ¡son dos niñas! Giró la pantalla hacia ellos. Vea, aquí tienen a su Elizabeth, y, señalando en otra parte de la pantalla, aquí está su Claire. O viceversa. Vea como Elizabeth nos está mostrando con desparpajo su trasero, por lo que se aprecia el sexo. Y sólo hay una placenta, lo que indica gemelos idénticos, así que el otro bebé es también una niña. Ambas están perfectamente formadas, se aprecia muy bien". Mandó la imagen a la impresora.

Booth y Temperance se miraban con la boca abierta, y otra vez a la pantalla. Él se acercó a su cara y la besó en los labios, mientras a ella le empezaban a caer dos lagrimones por los extremos de sus ojos

- "Eh, eh, nada de llorar... Eso es increíble, esto es... ¡lo más!". Y volvía a besarla.

La doctora les entregó la primera copia de la ecografía, con el culete de Elizabeth en primer plano y a todo color. Brennan no podía articular palabra.

- "Mírala, igual que su hermano Parker. ¡Otra exhibicionista! En cambio Claire es mucho más formal, o eso espero. ¡Dios mío, no voy a dar abasto cuando vayan al Instituto!"

A Brennan los razonamientos de Booth siempre le daban risa, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces costaba seguirle.

- "¿No vas a dar abasto para qué?"

- "Para espantar lejos de ellas a los adolescentes salidos... Dios, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo..."

La Dra. Lewis no pudo evitar una carcajada, secundada también por la risa de su ayudante.

- "Agente Booth, les queda un largo camino de pañales, papillas y funciones infantiles hasta que tenga que afrontar eso".

- "Dios mío, es cierto, y todo doble..." Su agobio divertía a Brennan y a los médicos.

- "Venga, Seeley, estamos los dos en esto. Tampoco será para tanto... Mira, ya estamos más cerca de tu versión de _Mujercitas_"...

La noticia del embarazo doble se extendió a la velocidad del rayo por el Jeffersonian, el FBI, los Juzgados, la Fiscalía... Todo eran parabienes. Temperance siempre había creído que le caía mal a la mayoría de la gente, pero ahora se sorprendía con las muestras de felicitación que recibía. Claro, sabía que a ello había contribuido el que su pareja fuera un hombre tan popular como Booth. Todos parecían desearles sinceramente que su vida continuara tan feliz como lo era en esos momentos.

Ángela estaba casi tan radiante como ellos mismos. Y también, como le confesó a Brennan, muerta de envidia. No le importaría nada traer al mundo un pequeño Hodgins... de hecho no hacían nada por evitarlo, pero la naturaleza no ponía de su parte lo necesario para ese instante mágico en que dos seres se funden en uno nuevo (o dos).

Pero es difícil que algo dure eternamente, y la felicidad es una cosa realmente frágil.

Dos meses después, la Dra. Temperance Brennan seguía trabajando con entusiasmo, cada día acudiendo a su trabajo en el laboratorio y en el despacho. En sus circunstancias, había suspendido sus salidas, pero seguía encontrando su trabajo apasionante. Habían logrado solucionar en el laboratorio un par de casos difíciles, y entre uno y otro caso sus estudiantes colaboraban en la evaluación e identificación de casos en el Limbo, a veces con resultados interesantes.

Temperance no acababa de acostumbrarse al tamaño que iba adquiriendo su abdomen, y era frecuente que tropezara con su barriga por todas partes. Eso divertía mucho a Parker. Pero el niño tenía ahora la intriga de saber cómo saldrían de allí sus hermanas, y una vez que Brennan se lo explicó claramente (demasiado, en opinión de Booth), su siguiente duda era cómo se habían metido allí y qué tiene su padre que ver con ello. Ahí Booth ya no dejó a Huesos explicarle nada, la conocía y sabía que no iba a andar con mentiras ni eufemismos...

A Rebecca tampoco le pareció muy bien que Parker supiera tanto del proceso de de la procreación, y no se privó de decirle a Temperance que todas esas cosas ya se las explicaría ella cuando creyera que era oportuno

- "¿Qué más oportuno que cuando el niño lo pregunta, qué quieres que le respondiera?"

- "Otra vez le respondes que se lo pregunte a su madre". Temperance se quedó sorprendida con el teléfono en la mano, Rebecca había colgado. Desde que supo que ella y Booth tendrían las niñas, Rebecca estaba rara, antipática.

Pero no era sólo lo relacionado con Parker lo que preocupaba a Rebecca, como después se demostró, aunque a Booth y Huesos Parker era la única parte de la historia que les interesaba.

Aquel maldito día, Temperance entró en su despacho con una sonrisa. Le habían dicho que Booth la estaba esperando. Pero la sonrisa se desdibujó al verle la cara. Estaba blanco, descompuesto. Por primera vez en los últimos meses no se acercó a ella para besarla, ni siquiera se levantó del sofá.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Rebecca ha venido a verme hoy. Se casa"

- "Bueno, mira, tenías razón. ¿Recuerdas que me lo dijiste en Navidad? Lo que a ti se te escape... ¿Pero por qué estás así?"

- "Al capitán Fantástico le han ascendido..."

Brennan le miraba con sorpresa. No podía creer que eso le afectara tanto.

- "Pues qué bien, les daremos doble enhorabuena... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"

- "¿No lo entiendes? Se trasladan. Se van a Hawaii, y se llevan a Parker"

Temperance se dejó caer a su lado, la expresión de su cara mostrando la sorpresa y el estupor

- "No puede hacer eso... No puede alejarlo de ti, de nosotros"

- "Sí puede, claro que puede. Me lo ha dejado muy claro"

_Continuará..._


	7. Padres e hijos

_Alguien fuerte y que no teme a nada, como Booth, también tiene su punto débil. Eso no le hace peor, por el contrario le convierte en una mejor persona. Y el punto débil de Booth está claro que siempre van a ser sus seres queridos, y sobre todo sus hijos._

Capítulo VII.- **Padres e hijos**

- "No, no es posible. ¿Cómo va a alejar miles de kilómetros a un niño de su padre?"

- "Legalmente, ella es la única responsable de Parker. No figuro en su partida de nacimiento ¿recuerdas? Hasta ahora creí que no tenía importancia, que eso que ella hizo cuando quería mantener su independencia y el control sobre su vida y la de su hijo no iba a tener ninguna repercusión, ya que conseguí que me dejara tener una relación con mi hijo, formar parte de la vida de Parker... Pero no sé si te das cuenta de que, legalmente, no tengo ningún derecho sobre él. Es más, si su marido lo adopta, él será el padre del niño"

- "¿Y cuándo piensan irse?"

- "La semana que viene es la boda, y en diez días se van... Me ha dicho con toda su cara que no me lo comunicó antes para que no tuviera tiempo de montar escenas"

- "Dios mío... Seeley, tenemos que consultarlo. Voy a llamar a Caroline"

Caroline acudió en cuanto pudo. Cuando le expusieron el caso, no pudo menos que compadecerse de Booth.

- "Lo tienes muy difícil. ¿Cómo permitiste que te dejara al margen? Legalmente no eres nadie para tu hijo, tenías que haber solucionado eso a tiempo..."

- "Si eso es todo lo que se te ocurre, gracias por nada". Booth Salió de despacho con un portazo sin dar a las mujeres tiempo para reaccionar.

- "Veo que está muy afectado, no debí hablarle tan crudamente. Pero es verdad, Dra. Brennan. La madre del niño no tiene que compartir con él la patria potestad, por lo que puede decidir ella sola sobre todos los aspectos de la vida de su hijo. Y si se lo lleva con ella a Hawaii, está en su derecho"

Temperance apoyaba los codos en su mesa, con la cara entre las manos.

- "Esto es demasiado para Booth. No podrá ser feliz si no puede tener con él a su hijo. Por muchos otros hijos que tenga, Parker es una parte de sí mismo. Creo que preferiría que le arrancan un brazo, o una pierna, antes de que le quiten a Parker. No sé qué vamos a hacer"

"Legalmente, poca cosa, créeme". Caroline prefería ser sincera y no dar esperanzas infundadas.

Por la tarde, Booth no fue a recogerla. Ángela y Hodgins la acompañaron a casa. Temperance se empezó a preocupar cuando tampoco apareció a la hora de cenar. Ni siquiera había llamado. Hacia la medianoche, le oyó entrar en el apartamento, pero se quedó en el salón. Ella se le unió allí. Había bebido algo, pero no estaba borracho. Cuando la vio, empezó a llorar.

- "Lo siento, soy un mierda. Voy a perder a mi hijo y sólo se me ocurre beber y llorar"

Ella se sentó en el sofá junto a él, lo atrajo hacia sí y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho

- "No eres un mierda, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, y el mejor padre"

- "Prométeme que nunca alejarás a mis hijas de mí"

- "Te lo prometo. Jamás, nunca, nunca te apartaré de tus hijas"

Temperance no pudo dormir, y oía a Booth suspirar ahogadamente a su lado. Tenía que hacer algo pero ¿qué? Decidió que hablaría ella con Rebecca. Total, no había nada que perder. No confiaba mucho en lograr algo positivo, ya que la última vez que hablaron no habían acabado de forma amigable, pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, incluso a pedir perdón a Rebecca por interferir en la educación de su hijo, si con ello conseguía que no apartara al niño de ellos.

Al día siguiente, se presentó en su casa...

_Continuará..._


	8. Entre mujeres

_Rebecca tiene sus razones, Temperance también. Dos mujeres que han tenido y tienen una relación con el mismo hombre... ¿Podrán llegar a entenderse?_

Capítulo VIII - **Entre mujeres**

Rebecca abrió la puerta. No le gusto mucho encontrar frente a ella a la Dra. Brennan.

- "¿Qué quieres?"

- "Rebecca, tenemos que hablar"

- "¿Qué pasa, Booth te manda ahora a pelear sus batallas?"

- "Booth no sabe que estoy aquí, y desde luego no vengo a pelear, sólo a hablar"

- "Yo creo que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y perdóname, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

- "Por favor, será poco tiempo"

Rebecca le indicó con la mano que entrara. El recibidor y el pasillo estaban llenos de cajas.

- "Pasa y siéntate, imagino que lo necesitas. Verdaderamente estás... muy... embarazada". No pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Quieres tomar algo?"

- "No gracias. No te quiero entretener, pero, Rebecca... ¿De verdad has pensado bien todo este asunto? Mira, ya sé que Parker es lo primero para ti, pero precisamente por eso ¿No crees que lo mejor para el niño es darle una estabilidad, una seguridad, una continuidad en su vida? El niño tiene aquí su mundo, y sobre todo tiene aquí a su padre. Si ahora le alejas de él, quizás algún día te lo reprochará"

- "¿Y crees que no lo he pensado? Pero... ¿Cómo me voy a ir sin mi hijo? ¿O qué tengo que hacer, renunciar a Brent y quedarme aquí porque aquí es donde mi hijo debe estar? No hay una solución sencilla para esto, si la hubiera no estaríamos donde estamos. Además, no hay discusión, legalmente yo decido"

- "Sabes que eso se puede cambiar. Seeley puede pedir el reconocimiento de paternidad. Piénsalo bien, no sólo son las pruebas genéticas, sino los hechos. ¿Quién puede ignorar que el padre de Parker es Seeley Booth? Su pediatra, sus profesores... todo el mundo sabe que es su padre, y que ha ejercido de padre más y mejor que la mayoría. ¿Y qué diría el propio Parker si un juez le pregunta quién es su padre, o con quién quiere quedarse? ¿Tendríamos que llegar a eso, a obligarle a escoger?"

- "Yo no quiero alejar a Parker de su padre, pero qué puedo hacer entonces ¿renunciar yo a él? No puedo hacer eso, entiéndelo".

- "Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Ahora sí puedo entenderte". Se puso la mano en la tripa. "Pero nadie tiene que renunciar, es sólo que tendríamos que organizarnos de otra manera"

- "¿Podrías tú irte y dejar atrás a tus hijas para no alejarlas de su padre?"

- "No sé si podría, pero si me viera en tus circunstancias tendría que hacerlo. Seeley y yo nos hemos prometido pocas cosas, pero una de ellas ha sido que jamás, nunca, le apartaría de sus hijas".

Los ojos de Rebecca se llenaron de lágrimas, y una de ellas empezó a correr por su mejilla. Temperance le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

- "No sería una buena madre si dejo atrás a mi hijo para construir una vida con otro hombre"

- "¿Quién dice eso? Yo creo que serías la mejor madre si haces lo que es mejor para tu hijo, por mucho que te cueste, incluso si tienes que renunciar a su presencia diaria. Y además, podrías tenerle contigo todos los veranos y vacaciones... la mejor parte del año, sin colegio, pudiendo disfrutar de él a todas horas"

- "Sabes, esa es también la opinión de Brent, aunque él siempre dice que le parecerá bien lo que yo decida... Pero el destino en Hawaii durará unos pocos años, y luego quizás sea California, o Alaska... Él dice que Parker tendría más estabilidad si se queda en su colegio, en su mundo, que no teniendo que volver a empezar cada pocos años en una escuela nueva, teniendo que hacer nuevos amigos...". Ahora ya no podía evitar el llanto. Temperance la abrazó, y al contactar, sintieron el movimiento de las niñas. "Vaya, eso ha sido un buen salto... ¿Están así a todas horas?"

Temperance se rió. "No, gracias a Dios. ¿Sabes que a Parker le encanta poner su oído en la tripa y sentir cómo se mueven?"

- "Sí, me lo ha contado. Está entusiasmado con la idea de ser un hermano mayor... Otra cosa de la que no debería privarle ¿verdad?"

- "Rebecca... tú sabes que yo quiero a tu hijo tanto como querré a las mías..."

- "Sí lo sé. Y él también te quiere a ti muchísimo. Te adora, en realidad, no puede ocultarlo. No creas que fue fácil para mí asimilarlo"

- "Pero él siempre sabrá quién es su madre, y lo que ha sacrificado para que él sea más feliz"

- "¿Me lo prometes? ¿Cuidarás de él? Todavía es tan pequeño..."

- "Le cuidaremos, le mimaremos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con él te lo consultaremos, te lo prometo. No te perderás nada de su vida. Ahora, con Internet y la cámara web, todos los días le podrás ver y que te cuente cómo le ha ido el día...Y por vacaciones te lo llevaremos. Sin tardar mucho tiempo estoy segura de que cuando lleguen los sucesivos veranos estaremos tan hartos de niños que me encantaría poder enviarte a los tres"

- "No estaría mal... Me gustaría conocer a las niñas, y tener una relación con ellas. Nos guste o no, nuestros hijos son hermanos... siempre estaremos unidas a través de ellos"

- "Bueno, y la familia aún puede crecer más ¿no?"

- "Brent tiene algunas ideas al respecto, desde luego... pero no inmediatamente. Tenemos que adaptarnos antes a nuestra nueva vida, y ya veremos"

- "Rebecca, me gustaría que se lo digas a Booth tú misma. Tenéis que hablar, mantener una relación cordial. Es lo mejor para todos, principalmente para Parker"

Rebecca se acabó de secar la cara con un pañuelo.

- "Le voy a llamar ahora mismo, espera por si acaso se pone borde y entonces te paso con él directamente. Que no lográramos tener una vida de pareja no significa que no le quiera, Temperance, es el mejor padre del mundo para mi hijo. Pero no siempre nos ha sido fácil mantener una buena comunicación. ¿Qué te parece si os invito a la boda?"

- "Booth va a flipar". Las dos se rieron a carcajadas.

_Parece que todo se encauza... Continuará. Sólo dos capítulos más._


	9. Compartiendo

Capítulo IX- **Compartiendo**

Booth se encontraba de un humor pésimo. Había intentado durante toda la mañana solucionar el papeleo pendiente en su despacho, pero no lograba concentrarse. Sólo se le venían a la cabeza imágenes de lo que había sido la vida con su hijo. Desde la primera vez que lo tomó en brazos, tan pequeño e indefenso, había sabido que era lo más grande en su vida.

Por él, había querido hacer las cosas de la forma en que desde niño había creído que sería la manera correcta. Le había pedido a Rebecca que se casara con él, para que su hijo creciera en el seno de una familia. Pero ella le había rechazado. En cierta manera, se había alegrado de ello cuando conoció a la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Si estuviera casado, y sin estar enamorado de su esposa, todo habría sido más difícil. Porque ahora creía que en realidad había sabido que Temperance era la mujer de su vida desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Por aquel entonces no la entendía en absoluto, le parecía una auténtica marciana, pero ya estaba loquito por sus huesos, o mejor dicho por su Huesos...

Sacó del cajón un pequeño album de fotos. Parker, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, enseñando sus dos primeros dientes. Parker, en su primer cumpleaños, subido en los hombros de su padre... Su primer triciclo, su primer guante de baseball, todo lo que había vivido y compartido con su padre. Y todo eso se iba a acabar. ¿Cómo podía Rebecca hacerle esto?

El teléfono empezó a sonar. El número en el indicador era, precisamente, de Rebecca. Tomó el auricular con rabia.

- "¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Me llamas para decirme qué día tengo que despedirme de mi hijo o me quieres torturar con alguna otra información al respecto?"

- "Booth, escucha, no es lo que te imaginas"

- "Me imagino lo peor, así que no creo que me sorprendas"

- "Yo creo que sí te sorprenderé"

- "Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus sorpresitas. En realidad no tengo ganas de hablar contigo..."

- "¡No cuelgues! Espera, te paso con alguien que conoces". Rebecca le tendió el teléfono a Temperance. "Te lo dije, tenemos un problema de comunicación, y no pequeño"

- "Booth, escúchame, soy yo"

Booth sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco. De pronto, Rebecca se había convertido en Temperance, o al menos hablaba con su voz. Ya sé, pensó, esto es un sueño. En realidad estoy dormido y esto no está sucediendo. La voz de Huesos seguía hablando al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- "Booth, ¿me oyes? Soy Huesos"

Ah, ahora estaba seguro de que era un sueño. Temperance no hubiera dicho nunca que ella era Huesos...

- "Estoy en casa de Rebecca..."

- "Sí, y yo soy Superman, dime algo que no sepa..." De pronto, su cerebro procesó lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Qué estás en casa de Rebecca? ¿Y qué haces ahí, pasarte al enemigo?"

- "Rebecca y yo hemos estado hablando... y todo está arreglado. Parker se queda con nosotros"

El silencio se prolongaba demasiado

- "Booth, no sé si lo has entendido... Que Rebecca ha decidido que será mejor que el niño siga aquí mientras dure el colegio, y ella lo tendrá en verano. Creo que tú también estarás de acuerdo ¿No? ¡Booth, dime algo!"

- "¿Cómo... cómo lo has conseguido?"

- "Bueno... Hemos estado hablando. Entre mujeres, nos entendemos"

- "Pásame a Rebecca... Me parece que tengo que disculparme"

- "Sí, será mejor"

Rebecca se puso otra vez al teléfono, y en esta ocasión la conversación fue más distendida. Al final, entre risas, le estaba invitando a su boda. Cuando colgó, sonreía a Temperance, y la abrazó.

- "Os espero, nos gustará que vengáis a la celebración. Y Parker estará encantado"

Temperance empezó a reirse

- "¿Te acuerdas del final de _Casablanca_?... Éste puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad..."

- "Eso espero, de verdad"

En los primeros días de julio, Booth, Huesos y Parker volaron a Hawai. El niño se quedaría todo el verano. Aunque se había portado como un hombrecito valiente, y su padre y Temperance se habían volcado en él, no podía negar que echaba en falta a su madre, estaba deseando verla. Rebecca y Brent tenían una preciosa casa con jardín a sólo unos metros de la playa, a todos les encantó. Para Huesos y Booth eran sus últimas vacaciones antes de que nacieran las niñas, y se dejaron acompañar por Rebecca y Brent que en unos pocos meses ya se habían integrado muy bien en su nueva vida. Les enseñaron la isla, con sus bellezas naturales y las playas maravillosas. Compartieron algunos inolvidables días de playa, y les dejaron disfrutar de su tiempo a solas otros días. En la playa, Huesos no se sentía muy cómoda. Su enorme barriga llamaba la atención, lo que no le hacía mucha gracia. En cambio, Booth iba a su lado como un pavo en una exhibición, bien orgulloso de ser el causante del sin par esférico despliegue... Su sonrisa al mirarla le ocupaba toda la cara, de una oreja a otra. La seguía encontrando la mujer más atractiva del planeta. Rebecca se lo comentó aquella última tarde de sus vacaciones, mientras las chicas estaban en la arena tomando el sol, mirando como Booth y su hijo jugaban saltando las olas.

- "Me alegro de veros tan bien, de verdad. Nunca había conocido a Booth tan feliz como ahora le veo. Y creo que para ti tampoco es una mala época ¿me equivoco?"

- "No, claro que no te equivocas. Sabes, a veces me ha dado miedo que todo vaya tan bien... eso no suele suceder. Pero he decidido que mientras dure, lo disfrutaremos al máximo"

- "Buena política, pero yo creo que esto que tenéis os va a durar siempre, se ve. Ahora, eso sí, cuando lleguen las niñas... ya verás, todo se volverá del revés. A mí me pasó y era un bebé solamente, no puedo imaginar lo que será con dos. Pero Seeley estará contigo, y si hay algo que se le da bien es la paternidad"

- "Eso es cierto, y estoy segura de que él será mejor padre que yo madre. Tengo tantos temores..."

- "Se te pasará todo cuando tengas a tus hijas en brazos, ya lo verás. Dios mío, las quiero ver en cuanto nazcan... Que Booth nos envíe las fotos por el teléfono móvil, vía Internet o como quiera, pero ya, sin tardar. Tienen que ser preciosas. Y va a ser tan divertido, dos iguales para ingeniar trastadas... ¡y asesoradas por un hermano mayor como Parker! Desde luego que a partir de su nacimiento... vaticino que no os vais a aburrir"

Las dos mujeres se rieron. Temperance se puso la mano en su vientre

- "¿Tú crees que esto desaparecerá después del parto hasta llegar a límites normales? Parece imposible"

- "Claro que sí, y antes de lo que crees. Si les das el pecho, eso también ayudará a recuperarte ¿se lo vas a dar?"

- "Sí, el mayor tiempo que sea posible. Aunque no sé cómo nos arreglaremos, al ser dos me pasaré el día amamantando niñas... qué complejo de vaca lechera..."

- "Muuuu". Rebecca imitaba una vaca, mientras las dos se reían otra vez.

Habían sido unos días realmente agradables. Se despidieron con pena de Parker, pero sabiendo que lo tendrían de nuevo en los primeros días de septiembre. Y para entonces, teniendo en cuenta que el nacimiento de las gemelas se preveía para la segunda quincena de agosto... ya se habrían convertido en la gran familia... ¡el circo Booth!

_Y bien, se acerca el gran momento... y el final de esta pequeña historia_


	10. ¡Todo controlado!

_Et voilà, se terminó la historia. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo. Con que sea sólo la mitad de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndo, ya me parece bien._

_Ahora me he quedado sin ideas, pero cuando se me ocurra algo, amenazo con seguir publicando._

Capítulo X- **¡Todo controlado!**

El verano había sido complicado, con la mudanza, el trabajo y las clases de preparación al parto. Habían encontrado una preciosa casa en el mejor barrio residencial, suficiente para albergar a una familia numerosa. Sus vecinos eran Ángela y Hodgins, en realidad ellos eran quienes les habían localizado la propiedad. Booth no estaba muy conforme, porque aquello excedía mucho de sus posibilidades, pero la Dra. Brennan era una autora millonaria en ventas (y beneficios) y la inversión inmobiliaria era una buena opción. Parker disfrutaba de verano en Hawaii con su madre, pero la primera semana de septiembre estaría de vuelta para empezar en el colegio de nuevo y para conocer su nueva casa y a sus hermanitas, cuyo nacimiento era inminente.

La segunda quincena de agosto estaba resultando muy calurosa. No era fácil para una embarazada, con todas las molestias propias de un estado de gestación tan avanzado. Pero por fin todo estaba terminado, la casa amueblada a su gusto, la habitación de Parker dispuesta y también la de las niñas.

Temperance había dormido bien, pero se despertó sintiendo una presión extraña en la parte baja del vientre. No era dolor, pero tampoco era normal, si es que algo podía ser "normal" a estas alturas. Aunque en los embarazos de gemelos se suele adelantar el parto, estas gemelas se encontraban a gusto donde estaban, por lo visto, y no daban señales de querer aparecer en el mundo antes de lo previsto.

Aún no eran las siete, pero se levantó para ver si se normalizaba. Por la ventana podía ver, en el jardín, los columpios y el tobogán que Seeley había estado montando el día anterior. Estaba ilusionado como un niño pequeño. Le miró dormir y sintió ternura por este hombre que tanto la estaba cuidando... hasta extremos exasperantes. No había padre más entregado en las clases prenatales que Seeley Booth. Todas las lecturas recomendadas se las llevaba aprendidas para la siguiente sesión, sabía al dedillo cómo tendría que desarrollarse todo el proceso. "¡Todo controlado!" se había convertido en su lema.

Ya habían decidido que, si todo iba bien, quería un parto natural. Sí a la anestesia epidural, para qué sufrir inútilmente, no a la episiotomía de no ser estrictamente necesaria, no quería cortes y puntos si lo podía evitar... Todo lo material estaba también preparado. El equipaje de ella y de las niñas llevaba dos semanas en el maletero del coche, y cada noche al acostarse dejaban la ropa preparada por si tenían que salir precipitadamente hacia el hospital no tener que ponerse a decidir y buscar qué ropa llevar.

Decidió darse una ducha para ver si se relajaba porque lejos de disminuir, la presión aumentaba. Cuando ya estaba desnuda, un dolor agudo la hizo doblarse. Caramba, esto sí era una contracción. Esperó a que pasara, aguantando la respiración. Ya lo estoy haciendo mal, pensó, en lugar de respirar acompasadamente, dejo de respirar... Bien, parece que todo estaba en marcha. Se metió en la ducha, de todas maneras. Según lo que habían aprendido, en un parto primerizo la primera fase puede durar horas y es mejor tomárselo con calma. Escuchó el carillón del reloj de la sala, las siete en punto. Habría que esperar a ver el intervalo entre las contracciones. Cuando fueran cada diez minutos, era tiempo de ir al hospital. Daba tiempo de sobra porque estaba muy cerca de la nueva casa.

Se lavó el pelo y dejó el agua correr un buen rato, eso la tranquilizaba. De pronto, otra contracción la hizo doblarse de nuevo. Ésta era más fuerte y, caramba, sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde la anterior, ni siquiera creía que llegaran a diez. Se dispuso a salir de la ducha para vestirse y despertar a Booth cuando de pronto sintió que algo viscoso y caliente le corría entre las piernas. No, no podía ser... había hecho pis antes de entrar a la ducha. Y era mucho líquido. Dios mío, pensó, he roto aguas... De pronto le dio la risa, viendo como el líquido corría hacia el desagüe. "Bien, niñas, nos estamos portado muy bien... de momento no hemos manchado nada... A ver si lo seguimos haciendo igual de bien ¿de acuerdo?" Se limpió con agua, se secó y se vistió.

- "Seeley, Seely... Booth... despierta. Tenemos que ir la hospital"

Booth se estaba haciendo el remolón cuando ella empezó la frase... pero al oír lo de "hospital" se sentó en la cama como un resorte, los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Estás bien, qué pasa?

- "Pasa que vamos a tener dos hijas ¿recuerdas? Y parece ser que las vamos a tener hoy, ahora mismo, ¡YAaaaauu!". Al tiempo que lo decía, otra fuerte contracción la sacudió, y se echó en la cama, de lado y encogida. Booth entró en pánico

- "¿Eso ha sido una contracción?"

- "No, es que me da la risa", Temperance apenas se atrevía a respirar todavía... "Espabila, que sólo han pasado cinco minutos desde la anterior... Y ya he roto aguas"

- ¿La anterior? ¿Ya has tenido más? ¿Y has roto aguas?. ¡No puedes haber roto aguas! ¡Eso quiere decir que el parto ya está adelantado...! Booth se movía por la habitación sin coordinar muy bien lo que hacía. Se puso la camisa, cogió de la mesilla de noche el móvil y su cartera, y lo metió en los bolsillos del pecho. Cogió las llaves del coche y se acercó a ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¡Venga, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! Al mismo tiempo, la empujaba por el brazo hacia la puerta. Ya bajaban la escalera cuado Temperance, en vista de que él no se daba cuenta, le tuvo que advertir que sería mejor que se pusiera los pantalones, y se calzara. El Sr. "Todo Controlado" se disponía a llevarla al hospital en camisa, calzoncillos y descalzo.

Por el camino, Huesos sintió dos contracciones más, bastante fuertes. Booth estaba histérico. Se saltó dos semáforos y destrozó los límites de velocidad

- "No te preocupes, Huesos, está todo controlado"

- "¡AAAAy, como me vuelvas a decir que está todo controlado te machaco la cabeza!"

- "¡Ves, eso también nos lo advirtieron, que durante el parto tendrás ataques de furia y de odio hacia mí porque me haces responsable de lo que te está pasando... pero es normal, está todo controlado..." Temperance le dio una colleja

- "¡Que te calles, que no quiero oírte más, me estás poniendo más nerviosa!".

Al subir al coche, Huesos había llamado al hospital para decir que estarían allí en unos minutos, y que las contracciones eran ya bastante seguidas y fuertes. Le dijeron que su doctora acababa de llegar, iniciaba su turno, así que no habría motivo de preocupación.

Cuando llegaron al hospital (y todo el mundo se enteró, por el espantoso chirrido de los frenos del coche) un enfermero esperaba con la silla de ruedas preparada. Booth le tiró a otro que pasaba por allí las llaves del coche, no pensaba separarse de ella ni para aparcar. A Temperance ya le costaba moverse, la presión era muy fuerte y apenas podía caminar. Ya instalada, con mucha incomodidad, en la silla, se dirigieron a la sala de reconocimiento

La doctora Lewis salió a recibirles, alegremente e intentando tranquilizarles.

- "Veamos si esto va adelante o es una falsa alarma de padres primerizos"

- "Doctora, recuerde, quiero la epidural. Ya he tenido una muestra de los dolores y prefiero prescindir de ellos, gracias". La enfermera la estaba ayudando a desvestirse y la puso una bata del hospital. De pronto, acabando de echarse en la camilla con mucha dificultad, tuvo otra contracción. La doctora, en cuanto la examinó, inició con celeridad el proceso.

- "¡A la sala de partos!" le dijo a la enfermera. "Está completamente dilatada, si esperamos un poco más la primera niña nace aquí mismo... Dra. Brennan ya es tarde para la epidural, el parto está en curso, y bien adelantado"

- "Siento que tengo que empujar..." Temperance sentía el instinto natural de ayudar al bebé a salir, empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Ya llegaban a la sala de partos.

- "Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más"

Booth, a todo esto, se había quedado con la boca abierta y sin decir palabra desde que la doctora se había hecho cargo. La seguridad de la mujer le daba un poco de confianza, pero cada nueva contracción parecía doler más que la anterior y él se sentía impotente, sólo agarrando la mano de su amor. La última vez, ella casi le parte la mano al apretar.

Ya instalados en el paritorio, la doctora se colocó en su lugar, con su ayudante detrás. Dos equipos pediátricos estaban también esperando para hacerse cargo de las niñas. Con la siguiente contracción, la doctora la autorizó a empujar, tan fuerte como pudiera. La cabeza de la primera niña ya se veía.

- "Bien, todo está bien, bien colocada. Cuando se recupere, tome aire y ¡otra vez!" Temperance empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Booth sudaba a chorros, las piernas le temblaban

- "Venga nena, tú puedes... No sabía qué decir más cuando con otro empujón, la cabeza de la niña salió del todo, y casi inmediatamente sus hombros, y con ayuda de la doctora, el resto del cuerpo. La doctora se la dio a la enfermera que la cogió con una toalla. Le pinzaron el cordón y le ofrecieron a Booth que lo cortara. Booth cortó el cordón de su primera hija, y acto seguido, se cayó redondo.

- "Bien, esto sigue..." la doctora maniobraba para ayudar a la segunda niña a colocarse. "Está bien, ya se ha encajado también, va rápido" Temperance miraba a su hija, que había empezado a llorar con voz potente. La enfermera aspiró a la niña las flemas y mucosas, le limpió un poquito la cara y se la puso encima del pecho. Temperance no pudo menos que llorar de alegría. Tenía una cara redonda, con nariz chata y ojos hinchados y apretados, la cabeza pelona, estaba toda roja... y era la niña más preciosa del mundo. Booth se recuperaba de su desvanecimiento, ayudado por una enfermera. Cuando vio a la niña encima de su madre, casi se desmaya otra vez. Ahora él también lloraba.

- "¿Tan fea te parece?" Huesos no podía evitar tomarle el pelo. Un hombre tan curtido como él, hecho una Magdalena. Él apenas podía hablar.

- "¿Fea? Es lo más bonito del mundo. Es hasta más guapa que su madre..."

Otra contracción le recordó a Huesos que su trabajo no había terminado todavía. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y como antes, la niña coronó para acto seguido, en otro par de empujones, salir tan limpiamente como su hermana.

- "Y aquí está la segunda pequeña Booth", la doctora se reía con satisfacción. Pocas veces un parto de gemelos, y de una primeriza, se había resuelto de manera tan natural y rápida. Y que nacieran dos niñas de semejante tamaño, más raro todavía. Eran grandísimas, eran grandes incluso para haber sido un bebé único.

Esta vez, Booth no se desmayó al cortar el cordón de su segunda hija, y pudo contemplar como le sacaban los fluidos de sus vías respiratorias, no sin protestas por parte de la niña.

Cuando le colocaron a la madre la segunda niña unos momentos sobre el pecho pudieron advertir que la ciencia no engaña. Gemelas idénticas. La misma cara redonda, la naricilla... pero más cara de cabreo. No paraba de llorar, y con un apreciable nivel de decibelios para salir de un ser tan pequeñito. Su hermana se contagió y le hacía los coros mientras la pediatra la iba examinando y haciendo las primeras pruebas

- "No se preocupen, es bueno que lloren, ayuda a despejar por completo sus vías respiratorias"

Aún tenían que esperar la expulsión de la placenta y comprobar que todo seguía su curso correcto, que el útero no sangraba y se empezaba a contraer espontáneamente. La placenta era enorme, porque era única para las dos niñas. Mientras continuaban su trabajo, médicos y enfermeras hacían sus tradicionales apuestas...

- "Apuesto por 3 Kilos 100 gramos la primera y 3 kilos 60 gramos ésta". Los doctores y enfermeras solían apostarse un desayuno calculando el peso de los bebés que traían al mundo

- "Pues yo... 3 kilos 50 gramos", le dijo la enfermera pediátrica. "Y la primera... 3 kilos 80 gramos. ¡Son enormes!" Cada uno iba diciendo el peso por el que apostaba, hasta que, ya limpias, el pesabebés lo hizo oficial: 3 kilos 90 la primera niña y tres kilos sesenta la segunda... Sorensen, la joven doctora en prácticas del primer equipo pediátrico acertó de pleno. Había demostrado tener ojo "clínico" para los pesos. Los del equipo de obstetricia les debían un desayuno a los pediatras.

Ahora las niñas ya estaban en sus cunitas, pero continuaban llorando. La jefa de pediatría le dijo a la enfermera que las pusiera en la misma cuna. El efecto fue inmediato, ambas dejaron de llorar

- "Creemos que los gemelos se echan de menos, el estar juntas les da seguridad y les calma. El parto es un gran trauma para los bebés, cambian de ambiente, de mundo... y éstas dos han estado juntas hasta ahora... la pérdida de contacto físico entre ellas tiene que ser gradual".

Los resultados de las primeras pruebas confirmaron que las niñas eran sanas y despiertas. Sólo quedaba subir a la habitación y muy pronto intentar que comenzaran a mamar...

A las diez de la mañana ya estaban instaladas en una preciosa habitación de la clínica

- "A partir de ahora, lo de ponerlas al pecho y demás es lo más fácil", decía Booth, ya recuperado totalmente. "Lo hemos visto en las clases... Está todo controlado"

Temperance le acertó de pleno en la cabeza con la almohada

Booth se dedicó un rato a sacar fotos a sus niñas con el teléfono, para después hacer un envío masivo. Llamó a Parker, que estuvo hablando también con Huesos. Llamó a Ángela, que dejó todo lo que tenía entre manos y se dirigió hacia la clínica, acompañada de Cam.

En un momento de relajación, Seeley Booth se acercó a su Huesos y la besó en los labios, el beso más dulce que nunca le hubiera dado.

- "Gracias, gracias por hacerme le hombre más feliz del mundo..." Ella se rió bajito. "Eres una mujer extraordinaria, eres... una diosa".

- "Amén, Seeley. Ya te lo recordaré cuando se te olvide"

Fin

_Gracias por todos los comentarios tan bonitos que habéis enviado. Creo que no se merecen, sois muy amables._

_Paz _


	11. A modo de epílogo

Bueno, a modo de epílogo os remito a hacer un click en mi perfil, donde he puesto el enlace a unas imágenes que nos muestran a las Srtas. Claire y Elizabeth Booth en dos fotos, una de ellas poco después de nacer y otra con seis añitos.

Es una idea que reconozco que he copiado directamente de otra autora, que nos quería presentar a uno de los personajes de su Fic con una foto.

¿No son una preciosidad?

Gracias a todos

Paz


End file.
